The Sun Never Sets
by AprilFlowers96
Summary: The sun never sets on this family. Just a collection of ficlets and one-shots of the next generation, living their lives as the children of war legends.
1. A Starstruck Firstie

It was not an uncommon occurrence to find the two cousins in the library. Rose and Albus, being good friends in different Houses, often spent their time together there. Although Albus was not the biggest fan of doing homework, he liked having Rose around just to see if she would... help him out.  
"Hey, Rose, are you doing Defense?"  
The redhead glanced up. "Yes."  
"What two spells, when mixed, cause someone to sprout little tentacles?"  
Rose glanced down at her paper and then back to her cousin. "Look it up."  
"Come on, Rosie!" he complained.  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Look it up, and you'll never pass N.E.W.T. Defense, and then where will you be?" said Rose, putting her quill down to look at him expectantly.  
Albus huffed and dragged his textbook closer. He started to flip pages, purposefully doing them with more effort than usual. Rose rolled her eyes and went back to her own work. There had been nothing more than two minutes of silence though, before Rose glanced up again and spotted another cousin over Al's shoulder. "Hello, James." she said.  
Albus made a face of pure annoyance and said nothing.  
"Hey, Rosie," he said, clapping Albus on the shoulder with a little too much force, "Snake." Albus again said nothing. "What's wrong, Al? Why no hello?"  
"Because I hate you." he said simply, not looking up from his parchment. Rose chuckled quietly.  
James clutched his chest. "That almost hurt." he said snarkily. He pulled out the chair next to Albus and plopped down.  
"What's up?" asked Rose, leaning on her chin on her hands.  
"Emergency Quidditch practice, Rosie. We're going against these tossers this weekend," he said, nodding towards Albus, "so we have to be prepared."  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Well-"  
_"Oh my God!"_  
The three cousins stopped and looked over at the short little boy standing at the edge of their table. He wore a wide grin and round glasses. His crimson and gold tie indicated that he was a Gryffindor, but since neither James nor Rose knew who he was they assumed he was a first year. And he looked extremely excited. "Erm, what?" said Albus.  
"You guys... are..." the kid seemed to be incapable of proper English, "Potters!"  
James and Albus groaned simultaneously. "Not again."  
Rose laughed. "They certainly are, sir." she said, "A little easy to identify, huh?"  
The kid nodded. Albus grimaced and put his face in his hand. "Don't encourage him, Rosie."  
"Would you like them to sign something?" she asked with a grin.  
The kid nodded enthusiastically and started to dig in his bag for a scrap of parchment. Rose giggled behind her hand as both James and Albus stared at her. The boy pushed the parchment towards Albus first, who signed something that was most certainly not his name. James grabbed it next and started to write. Albus raised his eyebrows. "Just because you're a git doesn't mean I have to be." James replied. When he was done, he handed it back to the kid, who squeaked in happiness and ran away. Rose started laughing again as her cousins glared at her.  
"Next time I'm selling _you_ out." snapped Albus.


	2. Astronomy Lesson

After a very filling Sunday dinner at the Burrow, the entirety of the Weasley family were hanging around doing whatever it was they wanted. The adults elected to chatting in the family room but the kids... well, they were a little restless. Especially the smaller ones. The teenagers -namely Victoire, Dominique, and Fred- all flocked together to talk excitedly about the next Hogwarts term. The oldest, however, escaped the warmth of the house for a spell in the cool summer night.  
Teddy Lupin sat by himself on the front porch, leaning his head on his knees and looking at the sky. Where he lived with the Potters, in the city, it was difficult to see the stars through all the lights. That's why he loved going to the Burrow. No lights, no cars, just the wind and nature. He liked that.  
From inside, Rose watched Teddy through the screen door. She tilted her head in thought for a few moments before she ran over to Albus, who was currently trying to climb the stairs by the railing instead of the steps. "Hey, Albus! Let's go ask Teddy if he'll play Quidditch with us."  
Albus considered it for a few moments. "Okay!" he said, then promptly fell off the railing with a soft _oomf_.  
"Can I play too?" James ran down the stairs, with Lily and Hugo on his heels. James went over and helped his brother up.  
Albus quickly piped up. "I get to be the Seeker this time!"  
"Aw, Al, you're always the Seeker!" James complained.  
"That's because I'm better than you!"  
James put his brother in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles into his skull. "Alright, you can be the Seeker!" Al whined.  
"Great." said James, releasing him. Rose rolled her eyes, impatient.  
"Can we play?" asked Lily, going up to Rose.  
"Quidditch is not a game for little girls, Lily." said James, crossing his arms pompously. Albus nodded in agreement, doing the same.  
Lily pouted and said "I'm not little!" as Hugo said "I'm not a girl!"  
"We can all play! We need an even number anyway." said Rose decidedly. She headed for the door, the others at her heels. "Teddy?" she said once they were through.  
Teddy turned. "What's up, small fries?" he asked.  
"Do you wanna play Quidditch?" asked Albus excitedly, bouncing on his toes.  
Teddy grinned. "You guys know I play Quidditch non stop at school, right?" he said.  
"We know, but you're the only one who will play with us! The grownups are 'talking'," said James, using his fingers for air quotes, "Vic and Dom want nothing to do us, and Fred would probably crash into the house... so you're our only hope."  
Teddy sighed and shook his head. Lily went over and tugged at his sleeve, pouting. "Please?" she said quietly. Teddy couldn't look away from the puppy-dog eyes, or say to the cuteness.  
"Alright." The kids cheered. "But first, listen." He grabbed Lily around the waist and set her on his lap. The other kids gathered around him and sat on the porch. "What do you guys see up there?" he asked them.  
"The sky." said Hugo.  
"Stars?" said Albus, frowning.  
"The moon." said Rose.  
"You're all right," Teddy replied. He nudged James, who was sitting on his right side. "James Sirius, right? Well, Sirius is a star, a large one. Unfortunately we can't see it tonight, because the Earth is in a different place." Grinning, James tried to crane his neck anyway.  
"Let's see... Lily_ Luna_." said Teddy, tickling the little girl's ribs and grinning as she giggled. "Luna means moon in many different languages. So you're a big part of the sky, my dear."  
Lily smiled and said, "Woooaahhh." staring up at the sky.  
"Me!" said Rose excitedly, bouncing on the stair below Teddy's.  
The boy grinned. "Well, let's see. Rose Minerva... Minerva was not only an awesome woman that I actually got to meet, she was also a goddess who was the daughter of Jupiter, the god named after the planet. We can't see Jupiter, but it's up there, and it's just as important as everything else."  
Rose beamed and Albus piped up next. "What about me?"  
"Well, Al, you weren't named after anything in the sky." said Teddy. Albus looked defeated. "But you are named after some pretty cool dudes, or so I'm told." he added, which brought a little smile to the eight-year-old's face.  
"Thanks for showing us, Teddy." said Hugo, "But can we play Quidditch now?"  
Teddy agreed and stood up, and the kids rushed out to the broom shed to claim their brooms. Teddy was about to follow but heard, "You forgot one." behind him. Turning, there was Harry, his hands in his pockets making his way down the porch.  
"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, looking back at the sky.  
Harry stood next to his godson and pointed above them. "Lupus, the wolf constellation." he said, "Edward Remus Lupin."  
Teddy smiled a little. "I like that one." he said, his eyes outlining the wolf in the sky.  
"Me too." said Harry, slinging his arm over Teddy's shoulders. They stood there a while, just looking at the stars. "Need a ref?" he asked after a while as the kids started to run around with brooms between their legs.  
"With your kids? Oh yeah."

* * *

**AN: Follow my new author account on twitter, EffortlesslyEms to see into my crazy fandom life. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
